Terrible Day
by bluebloodsfan4426
Summary: Jamie saw a bad thing happen to his older brother and gets in trouble along the way My first story ever plz dont judge me


*Present Day*

Jamie stood right beside Danny's hospitable bed in devastation as if it was his fault , for what happen to his older brother. Jamie was in confusion when he heard moaning and groaning from the one and only Danny Reagan which he was not day Danny had been brought in the doctors told Jamie and the rest of the family that he was going to be in a coma for at least a month. At that moment Jamie found himself and his brother talking as if it was the first time they ever met. Next thing you know Danny starts to zone out and is moaning as if he was in agonizing pain which Jamie knew he was from the look on Danny's face. The doctors ran in and pushed Jamie aside and told him to wait outside. Jamie had done what they asked and called his wife and dad and told them to bring the rest of the family. About 4 hours later, the doctors came out the room and told them that he would need immediate surgery or he wouldn't survive another day or even night. The doctors had gave them a couple of minutes to think about it , while they started prepping Danny for surgery. They told the doctors they were willing to do it if it saved his life and next thing you know is that Danny is being rolled out of his room and into the Authorized Only section. A couple of hours later, the doctors came out with good news and told them that Danny was up and was ready to have visitors.

*1 week before*

"Ey Jamie, you ready to go" Jamie's partner was already annoying and he just got to work .

They were headed to Jamie's brother's were looking for a dirty cop that worked with Danny.

"Yea lets go, shall i drive or you drive Renuzulli"

" I don't really care who drives as long as we get to our destination" Renuzzlli said in annoyance

*8th Precinct*

"Ey Danny, " Jamie said in excitement

"Ey, whats up kid brother,what brings you down here"Danny said surprised

"Eh well were doin a little observations on one of ya cops, ya know you've done this"

"Oh a cop, yea take my desk here i was just about to go ride around for a little bit until a call come in unless you wanna come ride with me "

"No i cant this is very important"

"Oh, maybe later we could grab a drink if your not busy because i gotta talk to ya"

"Yes sure get my mind off this cuz i don't like busting cops for drug dealing and stuff like that, ya know ive only been on the job 3 months now and a cop."

"Jamie calm down we will walk to the bar i gotta talk to ya bout something"

" Ok don't worry bout me big brother"Jamie says with a smirk with a sarcastic voice.

*A couple of hours later*

"Ey Jamie lets go"

"Ok hold on let me check out. Start walking ill catch up with you"

Jamie checked out, left the building, and ran to catch up with two walked for a while then stopped and talk about something that Danny said he would talk to him about. Jamie wasn't sure what it was though.

"Jamie, I know you worry about me since you know were not in the same precinct. I know your worried about loosing me and loosing another brother would be though on you, dad, and the rest of the you have nothing to worry about. Have you seen me im tough to get passed."

Jamie chuckled, knowing hearing those worlds coming from his brother cheered him up a lot.

"Your right Danny. It would be hard because you know your my brother and your always there for me. Also the family would never be the same without another and the kids also rely on you everyday you go out there. this family would fall par without you."

As they both were laughing, they were crossing the street when suddenly Jamie sees a stolen car going at full speed heading for Danny.

"DANNY, DANNY WATCH OUTTT!"

Danny was to far from jamie to hear a word he said.

"Cmon kid we don't got all day"

Jamie looked to the right and pointed and motioned for Danny to look.

Danny was in looked to the right ,but before Danny could get out the way, the car knocked him saw the whole thing go down and rushed right over frustrated and angry, but then again sad.

Jamie called 911 as he tried to keep his brother awake.

"CMON DANNY, YOUR TOUGH REMEMBER. I CANT LOOSE YOU CMON MAN WAKE UP!"

Danny's voice faded as he said " Jamie your my…."

Jamie slapped Danny a little to keep him up, but unfortunately in didn't work.A few minute later Jamie could see the ambulance rushing towards told them to be careful because he was one of the them, a soon as the EMT'S found that out they got Danny in the truck immediately and drove off as fast as they ran back to the precinct, went to his locker, and ran out the building drawing attention to got in the car drove as fast as he could, but got pulled over forcing him to arrive to his bother late. The sirens flickered on and off to attract Jamie's attention. Jamie did exactly that. The cop came out of his car and told Jamie to shoe his I.D., he did as he said and pulled out the badge. Unfortunately the badge didn't cut it. The cop asked Jamie why he was speeding and Jamie hesitated to say his brother, then like always the cop was nosey and ask who was that. Yea Danny was well known and Jamie didn't look anything like Danny so of course the cop didn't believe it .At that moment he could see hose brother on the floor unconscious an bleeding. Jamie was then sake dot step out of his car and Jamie knew the procedure. the cop searched him, and like every cop does they carry a gun in their waistband. The cop got down to the waist and "AH HA WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" The cop pulled the cuffs out his back and Jamie knew he shouldn't have gotten arrestested so he resisted and the cop was drawn to use excessive force. Jamie was then on the floor with cuffs on him and was forced to get in the police car.

*8th precint*

Jamie was dragged done the cell blocks where he was forced to stay. " I WANT MY PHONE CALL!" Jamie knew the cops at this percent were assholes but actually the cop respected the decision and gave it to him. Jamie used that one phone call to call his sergeant. The conversation was pretty tense. Jamie and Renzulli talked for about 5 minutes until that cop told him he had to go. " I demand to speak to your captain!" Jamie was put in the office where tha captain looked at him with such a serious face on. An argument broke out as soon as Renzulli barged in. He heard Jamie form the office and ran and ended up seeing Jamie on the floor with a bloody nose and split ran to jamie side but before he did that he closed the blind, locked the doors, and went at the captain. Finally Renzulli managed to get the captain in cuffs and rushed over to jamie, he unlocked the cuffs with his key and helped jamie up. Renzulli asked jamie what the hell happened and he told him and then renzulli asked for escort to saint victors hospital and a patrol car to take the captain to processing.


End file.
